


Demonic

by delinquentpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Consensual Sex, Death, Demon! Kuroo, Demon! Oikawa, Final Haikyuu Quest, First Time, Fluff, Heavy Angst, I'm making the first few chapters as light as possible ya'll, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Massacre, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Smut, alot of peeps will die here, but writing fluff is hard lol, kuroken as kids, kuroo's dick is magical, mage! kenma, medieval punishments, spells, suguken, this fic is dark btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentpen/pseuds/delinquentpen
Summary: Pictures of heavy horns, wings twice the creature’s size, sharp claws preying on human flesh, fangs intact made for sucking the blood dry from its meal, and the eyes; sharp like those of felines and reptiles, eyes enough to scare even the fiercest of knights. Town folks would tell stories of these beasts, there were even rewards for each capture of these beings. And there was only one word for these beings…‘Demon’ the boy thought to himself.





	1. Innocent’s First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hewo this is my first time posting a fic here in Ao3  
> I'm actually not much of a writer but I still wanna give writing a shot (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> the idea of this story has actually been on my head for several now months but I just found it hard to write lol  
> I'm a super slow person but I wanted to plan the flow of this fic as much as possible, and in addition to that, I also wanted to make some illustrations as I update :3
> 
> Also special thanks to my twitter sister Tera (@ swagawara on twitter) for helping me out when I needed more ideas for this fic <3  
> you can see the some art I made for this fic here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/phenomenalpen24/status/1040481052614025216  
> https://twitter.com/phenomenalpen24/status/1043680102955896832
> 
> and now without further ado please enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou= 11 y/o  
> Kozume Kenma= 10 y/o

Chapter 1: Innocent's First Blood

 

Kuroo ran for what felt like an hour, not knowing which way was home anymore. He lost the path long ago so he did the only thing he can and kept running. He kept running for who knows how long until his feet finally reached its limit, he stopped by an old tree trying to catch his breath. He was breathless, dizzy, and exhausted. His body continued to hurt, both from exhaustion and scratches from the branch and bushes, stinging as the sweat from his body continued to flow from the open wounds, he needed rest. He couldn’t control his legs from shaking, scared and tired he sat down and contemplated on what just happened awhile ago. It was his first time facing another human being outside his family, he’s usually told to hide whenever people come by. His dad was usually the one that deals with them, his dad always told him to never interact with another human being until he was older. Paranoia soon starts to consume him…

  
_‘What if I’m lost for good?’_

 

_'What are the odds of dad finding me?'_

 

_'What if he can’t?’_

 

_'What if I’m lost for good?’_

 

_'What if that boy soon spread word that we’re here?’_

 

_'Will we be hunted down again?’_

 

_'What will be of us?’_

 

  _'What will become of me?’_

 

_'What if the bad people with torches find and kill us all?’_

 

 

 

 

_Mom_

 

 

He didn’t notice he was panicking until the familiar voice appeared again.

  
“Hey.”A soft voice appeared out of nowhere snapping Kuroo from his thoughts.

Kuroo stilled as he slowly looked up and saw a boy around his age, maybe younger. The boy was a good distant away around 2 meters or so, despite this, he couldn’t control his shaking. They stayed like that for several minutes, taking in the site of eachother until finally the boy slowly took a step, Kuroo still recovering from the euphoria stilled knowing there’s no escaping from the boy this time. He didn’t know where he is, his he and his dad always moved from town to town, forest to forest, they couldn’t afford to stay in one location for a long period of time, after what happened to his mom. Kuroo cringed at the thought of his mom and shivers violently.At that moment Kuroo just curled into a ball and cried, he wanted his mom back, but now he’s been caught by another human. Too afraid for his life he didn’t know what to do and just shivered at the memories of that cruel mob that took away his mom.

  
“Hey?” The other boy took another brave step forward towards the crying boy. Every step the boy took was torture, it didn’t help that the boy was very slow to approach him too; his heart was beating so fast that he thought that he might faint any minute. Nevertheless the boy still continued to approach the other boy until finally he was right infront of him, slowly he bent down not wanting to scare the other, but at this point he thought that may be all too impossible, he reached his hand towards the shivering boy. He stopped when his hand was only an inch away hesitating towards contacting with the boy’s shoulder, after a min or so he finally made contact.

And that moment, Kuroo’s eyes snapped and faster than any human eyes could comprehend Kuroo scratched the boy’s neck just below his ear. The younger boy screamed as he quickly held on to his neck, it burned. The wound wasn’t like anything he ever had in the past; this one has like having his neck on fire, he just kept writhing on the floor, screaming his lungs out as he kept feeling the burn. The pain lasted about half a minute until finally the pain has somewhat became normal, the wound was still there bleeding but the feeling of being scourged was gone.

Immediately looking back at other boy, his eyes caught something. For a split second or so he could’ve sworn he saw cat-like eyes staring at him, maybe he was imagining things but then he remembered the old worn out books he found at the orphanage. Pictures of heavy horns, wings twice the creature’s size, sharp claws preying on human flesh, fangs intact made for sucking the blood dry from its meal, and the eyes; sharp like those of felines and reptiles, eyes enough to scare even the fiercest of knights. Town folks would tell stories of these beasts, there were even rewards for each capture of these beings. And there was only one word for these beings…  
‘Demon’ the boy thought to himself.

The young demon was just stunned by what he has done, he didn’t mean for that to happen but at the same time he remained frozen in place, too afraid to make a move, he stayed on his spot as the other slowly sit up and once again turned to him, blood still dripping on his left neck, left hand still covering the injury. The boy approached the boy once again, Kuroo covering his face between his arms silently waiting for whatever fate has in store.

The demon flinched as the boy gently put his hand on one of his arms, and with a soothing voice the boy spoke.

“It’s ok…”

To the demon’s surprise, the human suddenly pulled him to a tight hug.

“It’s ok..” The boy repeated. “Calm down, it’s alright.”

The demon didn’t even realized he was still shivering until the boy pointed it out, The demon expected anything else but to receive comfort from a stranger, a stranger he just injured with his demonic powers too. The two stayed like that for what felt like an hour, the demon just cried and hiccupped onto the boy’s shoulder, the boy knew that calming him down will take some time but he was patient and so he let the demon be and continued to whisper comforting words, waiting for the shivers to finally disappear.  
After Kuroo calmed down a bit he sniffled, he gathered all the strength he could muster trying not to stutter but failing anyway, he sniffed and asked “Wha-what’s your name?” rubbing the tears from his eyes away as best so he could see the stranger in front of him more clearly.

The boy hesitated a little before covering his face with his hair; slowly the words came out of his mouth.

“Kozume.....Kenma.”

 

 

The two stayed quiet for awhile, not minding the blood that soaked their shirts.

 


	2. Voice of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making it longer I guess???
> 
> Feel free to give me criticisms <3

Chapter 2: Voice of an Angel

 

After learning eachother’s names, the boy named Kenma led Kuroo to the nearest lake, suggesting that they should clean their wounds. Kenma could tell the poor boy was lost in the forest, Kenma was never the first to socialize when meeting new people, but maybe exchanging a few words could help ease the atmosphere between them. And so Kenma kept trying to make small talk to lessen the tension between them as they walked along the way, much to the boy’s luck though there was little to no result; Kuroo stayed silent as he continued to follow him, a few nods and eye contacts showed that he was listening but that was it. The silent took over the majority of their time as they walk.

As they got closer to their destination, more flowers surrounded their steps, they could almost see the clear waters of the lake until finally they were just a few feet away from it. When they finally reached the lake, Kenma pointed out that they should go and wash the blood away already, but Kuroo just shook his head and said nothing, looking back at the ground below him.

‘What if I suddenly fell and drown? Why did I even agree to this?? I can’t swim, I know I can’t swim and yet I had to just stay quiet for him not to find out! Why did I agree to this???’ He was being dumb, he knew all those thoughts were dumb but they were enough to scare him from coming any nearer to the waters.

 

Kenma just stared at Kuro the whole time he was lost in his thoughts, he knew he wasn’t getting anywhere if he continues to reason him more at this point and so he just sighed and gestured for Kuroo to sit down by the tree instead, Kenma just went ahead. Based on Kuroo’s constant eyes venturing everywhere, head a bit shaky, mouth remaining shut, Kenma could easily tell the wariness in the demon’s eyes.

 _‘He must still be scared’_ Kenma thought to himself, ‘still uneasy.’ He couldn’t just leave him be but at the same time he couldn’t figure out how to open up with him. Kuroo might have trusted him enough to follow him to the lake, but that wasn’t enough to let go of his fear of being with a stranger completely, he needed to be careful. He also didn’t want to face another attack from a demon, the area in which the burn already left a permanent scar. He still needed a think of a good explanation for that when he gets back home.

“Kuroo, you can relax now,” Kenma said as bent down to wash the injury on his neck “no one bothers to come here.”

Surprised by Kenma’s blunt tone about his fear of the place, Kuroo realized just how much of an observant he was, call him stupid but Kuroo couldn’t find the right words to reply to Kenma’s words, he knew Kenma was really trying his best befriend him, he’s been doing all the talk since they met and all he did was cry. He couldn’t help but feel bad about himself; he’s been overthinking too much of his own words, and he knows this, he was just too afraid of the possibility of not using the right words but above all else, how Kenma would judge him.

And so kept silent and just observed the younger as he washed the dried up blood on his neck.

_‘I did that’_

He couldn’t stop feeling ashamed of himself for giving such a nasty scar to Kenma. Why was he like this? He couldn’t even remember doing that and yet here he was…

How can he apologize to Kenma? How can he be forgiven when the scar is gonna be huge.

“If you’re thinking about the scar on my neck, its fine really, I know you didn’t mean it.” Kenma reassured the demon from his thoughts, much the demon’s surprise, it confused him so much.

“But… it’s gonna be there forever you know…,” Kuroo finally replied “How could you be okay with that?!”

 _‘He spoke!’_ Kenma thought, surprised by the demon’s sudden words that escaped from his mouth, he looked down and thought of his next words wisely before settling with “I’ve had worse…” Kenma assured looking slowly looking back towards Kuroo’s direction with a soft gaze.

“It’s really ok, see” Kenma said as he showed a clear view of the opened skin; the blood was finally cleared out and more or less seemed to have stopped flowing.

Kuroo swore Kenma’s face could be from an angel’s, the silence between them grew again as they just maintained eye contact until both parties cancelled at the same time. With that, Kuroo once again didn’t know how to reply and so he was back to being silent.

When Kenma was finally done in cleaning his wound, he stood up. To Kuroo’s surprise, Kenma suddenly started to rip the hem of his shirt.

“Wait! Wh-What are you doing with your clothes??” The demon asked at the boy’s unexpected action.

“Well, someone’s got to take care of you somehow.” The boy said as he smiled and dipped the piece of clothing to be soaked with water, and then returned towards the demon’s side. Nervous, the demon just gulped.

 

Silence once again took over them as Kenma tended Kuroo’s wounds, the sound of the forest was louder than their own conversation and yet he couldn’t hate the silence completely. The silence wasn’t anything bad, in truth it gave Kuroo somewhat of a comfort he couldn’t explain, Kenma was very patient and tended to his wounds as if he had baby’s skin. But the awkwardness was still there, and that’s a barrier he knew should break already.    

“I hang around here in the forest all the time,” Kenma attempted to break the silence once more “I live in an orphanage,… I guess its ok there, but I don’t really wanna hang around there most of the time.”

The second one actually surprised Kuroo, he never imagined Kenma could be an orphan, he knew how horrible the feeling was to lose a parent. 

The silence continued to take over.

“So you’re not from here right? Why decide to move here?” Kenma asked attempting to make another small talk as he gently pressed a wet piece of cloth on one of the demon’s wounds.

The demon let a hiss from the sudden pressure over the opened skin, Kenma muttered a sorry before gently continued to clean the dry blood.

“Um…no…me and my family constantly move from one town to another, we don’t really stay on one place for lo-OUCH!!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be gentler this time” Kenma promised not wanting to have Kuroo in his paranoid state once again, Kuroo just recovered from crying of fear of from Kenma just a while ago, he can’t let the demon’s own fear get to him again.

Kuroo immediately shook his said “NO, no, no, no,it’s fine!...you’re actually pretty.” Kenma’s touches were soft, his eyes were very sharp and from what he could tell, Kenma’s observation skill was as well. Yet with those eyes held a soft innocent gaze that just screamed of softness and comfort; he could get lost just by looking at them, his hair looked soft too. Kuroo couldn’t help but to admire the softness that is Kenma, he was cute!

 Kuroo blushed at those foreign thoughts in his head.    

 “What?” The boy asked suddenly confused at the lack of words after ‘pretty’

 _‘Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!’_ was all that screamed in Kuroo’s head.

“Uh-I mean at what you’re doing! You’reprettygoodatcleaningwounds!” Realizing what he just said he tried to correct his sentence, he immediately turned his head the other way to avoid any further eye contact, at this point he might internally explode. Kenma has been doing his best to have a bit of a small talk with him and he just blew it!

The two just stayed quiet, blushing at what just happened over conversation. No one dared to move or suddenly speak; no one knew what to do at that point.

Suddenly Kuroo sensed Kenma shaking, worried Kuroo immediately turned to Kenma “No wait I’m sor-” but was stopped as he saw Kenma laughing.

“Ahahahahahahaahaahaha Y-you think I’m pretty?! ahahahahaha” Kenma said in as his laugh became louder, he continued to laugh until his cheeks turned red, he kept laughing and laid on his back on the ground, both hands held onto his stomach, Kuroo couldn’t help but admire the site, the sun shining on the boy as he laughed wild flowers surrounding them, behind the boy the sun’s light reflected on the lake making it shimmer.

 Kuroo couldn’t help but blush at the site, for the first time since they met a smile formed on his lips.

 

 

 

 

_He was beautiful._

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> You can find me at:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/phenomenalpen24  
> tumblr: https://phenomenalpen.tumblr.com


End file.
